King Agnarr
The King and Queen of Arendelle are minor characters in Frozen. They were the parents of Elsa and Anna. Role in the film The couple first appear after being frantically called by Elsa who accidentally struck Anna with ice magic while playing. They are worried about Elsa's powers getting too strong, but fortunately they find a map in the royal library that will take them to some trolls who can help Anna. Anna, Elsa, the king, and queen head over to the valley, and the king of the trolls, Pabbie, informs them Anna can be healed, though they're lucky she wasn't hit in the heart, for it can be fatal. Pabbie then informs the royal family that, while Elsa's magic is beautiful, should she not learn to control it and let fear consume her, horrible things will occur. The king assures they'll help Elsa learn to conceal her powers until they can help her gain control of them, and before they depart, Pabbie wipes Anna's memories of Elsa's abilities, believing it's best if she completely forgot of the mystical moments they shared, though rearranging the memories to make it seem as if they were playing out in the regular snow, as opposed to snow conjured up in the castle. The two sisters grow up separately to further safety upon Anna as well as keeping the palace gates closed for the kingdom's safety as well and vice-versa for Elsa. As Elsa grows, her parents try to help her control her magic ice powers. The king tells Elsa, "Conceal, don't feel." ''as a way to control her powers. It doesn't work completely, because Elsa can still freeze things without trying. One day the King and Queen must set off on a two-week sea voyage. During a storm, they are killed at sea by monstrous waves. Anna and all the people of Arendelle mourn their deaths, but Elsa doesn't attend the funeral, even though as the eldest sister, she is the heir to the throne. The King still appears later in the film; in a painting of his own coronation seen hanging in the library of the castle when Elsa was trying to control her powers. Relationships with other Charecters 'Elsa: 'The king and queen was hopeing to keep her powers a secreat from the rest of the Kingdom and Anna. 'Anna: '''The King and Queen wanted to keep the 2 sisters saperated so that Elsa's powers would not hurt Anna. Trivia *Many fans have noted that The King bears a striking resemblance to Walt Disney when he was younger and many think this was done to lovingly allude to him. **The possibility of this being intentional is quite high, as many fans also notice parallels between Elsa's and Anna's relationship to that of Mickey's and Oswald's (characters who are often referred to as Walt's children). ***Both were separated from each other when they were fairly young. (Elsa having to be put in another room to keep her away from Anna. The rights to Oswald's character being given to Universal Studios) ***Both had little involvement with each others' lives despite being related. ***Both were reunited by not the best of circumstances, which was unintentionally caused by the main character. (Anna accidentally unveiling Elsa's powers, Mickey learning of Oswald in Epic Mickey after accidentally unleashing the Shadow Blot on the Cartoon Wasteland) ***Since their reunion the two have become close, vowing to always be there for each other. (Elsa returning to Arendelle with Anna, Oswald fighting along side Mickey in Epic Mickey 2) *In pictures, the king has dark hair and the queen has light hair, but in the movie, it's vice-versa. *It is possible that if Elsa never had her ice powers, her hair color would be a dark color like her mother's. While this is very likely, as in the case with Rapunzel and her mother, it contrasts several other Disney and non-Disney characters who have no magical abilities at all but still have a shade of brown eyebrows with a different hair color (such as blue and pink). *The Queen's character model is a recoloured and customized version of Elsa's coronation model. Their have been several differences, including her clothing and dark brown hair, but her face and eyes mirror her oldest daughter's. *The King and Queen are the second set of Disney parents to die around about the same time in the movie, the first being Tarzan's parents. Incidentally, Tarzan and his parents were also involved in a shipwreck, though they survived it. * While healing Anna, Pabbie mentions how if Elsa allowed fear to consume her, horrible things would happen. The King then attempts to teach her to control her powers, but Elsa begins to live her entire life in fear of her powers, which only made them harder to control. Gallery Anna-and-Elsa-s-parents-King-and-Queen-from-Arendelle-frozen-35167180-280-250.png Frozen-image-frozen-36165678-960-640.jpg|The King and Queen leaving with Kai on the docks. File:Tumblr_mxq2nmzLDi1t7pb92o1_1280.jpg|The King and Queen say goodbye to Anna, unknowingly, for the last time. Sinking_ship.jpeg|The King and Queen's vessel moments before it was destroyed. tumblr_mxq2nmzLDi1t7pb92o3_1280.jpg|Saying good-bye to Elsa, unknowingly, for the last time Kingandqueen.png File:King/Arendelle.jpg|The King in a portrait of his coronation. king_queen_anna.png|The King and Queen with Anna after Elsa froze her head trolls_kingandqueen.png|The King and Queen calling for the Trolls frozen_trolls.png|The Trolls come out pabbie_king_queen.png|Pabbie telling the King about Elsa's powers _frozen_king_.png|"You were lucky it wasn't her heart" _frozen_elsa_.png|"She can learn to control them" _conceal_dont_feel.png|"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show." _im_scared!_.png|Elsa scared of her powers File:Veiling.jpeg| File:Royal_Funeral.jpeg| File:Royal_Funeral_2.jpeg| Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Queens Category:Those killed at the beginning Category:Deceased characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Character pairs Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers